Rating
The Rating '''of an animal harvest influences the obtained weapon score as well as the received money. It reflects how "well" the animal was hunted down. The rating is divided into 5 classes: # None - Kill Score < 400 # Bronze - Kill Score between 400 and 600 # Silver - Kill Score between 600 and 800 # Gold - Kill Score between 800 and 950 # Diamond - Kill Score > 950 Bonuses For each harvest, the first 500 Kill Score can be obtained via 2 Bonuses: Quick Kill Bonus The bonus is based on the time an animal takes to die after the hit. The shorter the time, the higher the bonus gets. * Minimum: 0% - The animal dies after a long period of time from bleeding out, usually due to poor shot placement. * Maximum: 100% - The animal dies on the spot or runs a few meters away from the spot of being shot Integrity Bonus This bonus relies entirely on the used caliber for the shot: If the caliber is too high, this bonus falls to 0% (see integrity). * Minimum: 0% - The used caliber was too large for the harvested animal '''or '''multiple shots were used * Maximum: The right caliber was used and only one shot was taken Consecutive Harvests Bonus This bonus merely indicates that all animals that were killed were also harvested. It requires 4 consecutive harvests to get the maximal monetary reward of a kill . If one animal, that was killed, was not harvested if the game was exited, this bonus falls to 0%. * 1st harvest - 20% * 2nd harvest - 40% * 3rd harvest - 80% * 4th harvest - 100% Difficulty The '''Difficulty reflects how "big" the animal is in terms of Trophy Rating and how aware the animal is of its environment. This mean that at higher Difficulty level, the animal will pose a bigger challenge to hunt and will require more skill to call and stalk. The Minimum Difficulty for all Species is 1 - Trivial and the Maximum Difficulty can vary depending on the species. Every difficulty has a range of Trophy Rating values. 1- Trivial 2- Minor 3- Very easy 4- Easy 5- Medium 6- Hard 7- Very hard 8- Mythical 9- Legendary Trophy Type and Trophy Rating Trophy Type is an specific caracteristic of the Species (Weight, Skull Size, Antlers, Horns, Tusks) on which the Trophy Rating (TR) will be based on. The Trophy Rating is a value given to the size/weight of the trophy; thus, a larger trophy gives you a higher rating. The trophy rating provides at maximum 500 Kill Score. Kill Score The Score of an animal is the Final Rating and it is a combination of all three Bonuses and Trophy Rating. The higher this value, the higher the Score will be. Minimum: 0 * Lowest possible animal difficulty ( 1 - Trivial) * 0 Trophy Rating (usually female animals) * 0% Quick Kill Bonus * 0% Integrity Bonus Maximum: 1000 * Animal Difficulty : 3 - Very Easy or 5 - Medium or 9 - Legendary (Depending on the species) * Trophy Rating: Maximum of the species * Quick Kill Bonus: 100% * Integrity Bonus: 100% Special thanks to "Rizkz"for the Breakdown of the Rating system Category:Concepts